Albus & James Potter
by AllieKatheryn
Summary: This is my try at writing a continuation of HP. canon-compliant, takes off at the near end of DH's Epilogue.


_**Albus & James Potter**_

_**My Scrap Book.**_

_**James, Lily and Harry**__** Jesse **_

_**Dad and Mum **_

_**Gryffindor **_

_**James, Sirius, Remus **_

_**Ginny Potter**_

_**Fred and George Weasley**_

_**The Weasley Family.**_

_**First Year at Hogwarts**_

_**Cedric Diggory **_

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER

**Index****;**

_Hogwarts_

_Herbology, Potions and … Divinations…_

_Quidditch – and a new broom!_

_The match_

_The Dursleys_

_Hogwarts again_

_James Story …_

_New professor – Detention with Snape._

*******Hogwarts*******

_"You're sure that I won't be in Slytherin, hein?" said Albus for the tenth time._

_"You know that we don't mind if you are'', answered, kindly his father, Harry Potter._

_"But I wanna be in Gryffindor, where dwells the brave at heart!!!'', retorqued Al._

_Harry was surprised; the only ones he ever heard saying that, are dead. _

_"Who told you that?'', he asked, pleased._

_"Sirius.'', answered Al, simply._

_Well, Harry had named his children after people he had love most, his eldest son, James Sirius, after his father and god father._

_Then Albus Severus, after two Ex-Headmasters of Hogwarts, whom Harry assumed to be the bravest men he ever knew._

_And we must not forget Lily Luna, after his mother and a really very special friend of his, Luna Lovegood._

_Albus and James entered the Hogwarts Express. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Al went with the first years, on the boats while James went with his friends._

_"HAGRID!!!'', cried Albus, relieved to see someone he knew. "ALBUS, HOW 'RE YEH??'', cried Hagrid back._

_Hagrid half-lifted him in the air and gave him a bear hug._

_Professor McGonagall came to all the first years with the same yearly, usual speech._

_Al was becoming nervous, he was getting the same sort of apprehension Harry got. "Not Slytherin!!! NOT SLYTHERIN!!!'', a little voice was as if pleading._

_One by one they, they went to the sorting hat. At last, Al's turn came, Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, Albus Severus.''_

_At this name, whispers rang around the hall, "Potter??''_

_Al sat on the chair, the sorting hat was put on his head, the same chanting and pleading voice came in his head, "NOT SLYTHERIN!!!"_

_The hat's whispery voice came, "Hmm. Not Slytherin. So GRYFFINDOR."_

_Al hurried to the Gryffindor table, happy. He sat near to James, who congratulated him thoroughly, and said in a low voice so that only Al can hear, "I'm proud of you!", and Al smiled back._

_Next came, "Malfoy, Scorpious", as soon as the hat touched his head, came the hat's voice, "SLYTHERIN"._

_This was no surprise. Malfoy went to sit with the Slytherin, looking extremely proud and pleased._

_Albus was really looking forward for Quidditch, although he knew that first years were not allowed to have a broom and James had to wait to be in his second year to be on the team and have a broom. James was beater, Harry said that no one can beat him in that because he was like a human bludger himself!!!_

_So Al knew that he had to wait for the second year to be on the team._

_Al has flown only twice or thrice on James broom, Harry never accepted to give him a broom before he was allowed to have one at school, or else he'll be too tempted to play Quidditch._

_Al's thoughts were broken by Professor McGonagall giving them their timetables._

_Al first had Herbology, he relaxed a bit, he knew Neville alright, as a friend, but not as a professor! _

*******Herbology, Potions**

**And …Divinations…*******

_Later on, they were lead to their common room by a prefect. Albus had made a new friend, Jesse Harder. Jesse was a muggle-born, so he did not know much about Hogwarts. Al enjoyed telling him about Wizards and Witches._

_The next day, they met Neville round the corridor, who said, "Hello Albus, how's Harry?" joyfully._

_"Hi Nev_Proffesor Longbottom." Al answered, rather sheepishly._

_He was going to call a professor by his first name!_

_Neville grinned, "Doesn't matter Albus. Saw that you have first lessons with me. Anyway, how are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily and Ginny?"_

_Al smiled, "They are alright. And Ron passed his muggle driving test."_

_"Oh, I must congratulate him, I was real clumsy at mine, had to confund the muggle to pass! Bye, see you later!"_

_Jesse was rooted to the spot, fancy a first year talking like that to a professor, and fancy that first yeah being his friend. _

_Later in the common room, Jesse asked, "You know that professor?"_

_Al replied, rather amused, "Yeah, he's a friend of my dad, when they were at school, they kind of formed a club to learn Defense against Dark Arts, you know to combat Voldemort__"_

_At this name there was a loud hiss in the room, "Don't Say the NAME!!!"_

_Al looked shocked, "Why are you afraid of him, he's dead!"_

_A boy said, "How did you dare, only Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter said that name! Don't you know how many people he killed???"_

_Al could not help laughing, then he said, "I am Albus Severus Potter__" There was a gasp in the room, "As for knowing how many people he killed, I will tell you, James Potter, Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creever and much more. And still I dare say the name, VOLDEMORT!!!"_

_Neville entered the common room, he said in a cheer voice, "So now guys, go to your dormitories, it is quite late__". Neville stopped short at Al's angry face. He added more softly, "What the matter Albus?"_

_Jesse answered for him, "V….Voldemort!!! They told him not to say the name and that he had no idea about how many people died because of Voldemort. Al said he knew really well, he told them lot of names as James Potter, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black and much more. A second later, Al was fuming up."_

_Neville looked worried; he knew that nothing could stop Harry from doing something he wanted to do. He smiled when he remembered how he was petrified by Hermione in their first year when he had tried to stop them from going out at night; he did not know that they were going to stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone._

_Neville said, "Albus, I know that you are just like Harry and Dumbledore who thought that it cowardice not to be able to say some one's name. I think that too. You are as stubborn as your father but Harry tried his best to do good to people, he has gone many things when he was young, he saw a friend being killed in front of him, and you don't know what it is. You and James are as brave as Harry but you must keep something in mind, everyone is not as brave as you. Think about it, now everyone, your beds are waiting impatiently for you, Good Night."_

_Al calmed down, he said to Jesse, "Yeah, I must think about others, that's what dad did."_

_They all scrambled up to their dormitories. Al and Jesse talked about Lord Voldemort at night. Al finished with, "I really want to be like dad, he's so brave!"_

_The next day, Al woke up really early; he was excited for his first classes._

_Herbology was fun, Potions was good, it was still being taught by Professor Slughorn. Al later told Jesse how Harry had hated Potions since the very first lesson and how Potions suddenly became his favorite class in his 6th year._

_"What do we have next?" asked Jesse._

_"Divinations with Professor Trelawney. Uh-oh, I hope she is not as she was with dad! She was always predicting dad's death and bad-luck!" Al said a bit worried._

_Unfortunately for Albus, Professor Trelawney had not changed!_

_"Oooh!!! Severus Potter! The son of the famous Harry Potter! The same green eyes, the same dark hair" said Professor Trelawney in her usual dreamy voice._

_Al whispered to Jesse, "Today, I am realizing what dad felt. She is talking about those sinistros or whatever they are, as if I'll drop dead any moment!!!"_

_"You were born under Saturn, weren't you dear? Oh! You are going to be in great danger__" Trelawney was cut short by Albus who said, "Sorry? I was born in July!"_

_The whole lesson went like that. At the end, Al said, "You know what; if I am going to believe that, I think I will drop dead now…out of fear!!!"_

*******Quidditch and a New Broom! *******

_Al and Jesse hurried to the Quidditch field, they were going to learn how to fly a broom. Al already knew how to fly a broom, in fact, he did have to learn. The first time he had flown a broom, he already knew what to do!_

_"Wow." Al could not help muttering as they came in the field, brooms laid neatly in rows but Al and Jesse were not the first there, some Slytherin were there, along with Scorpious Malfoy. He was boasting about he had flown so many times that he knew how to control a broom alright and that his dad had gifted him a Sky Fame for his 10__th__ birthday._

_Albus replied to Jesse enquiring look, "There are many types of brooms; James has a Sky Fame, dad gave him that when he was selected for the team, I have flown it, it is great but not as good as dad's firebolt. I would love to have a Shooting Star, they are the best." He finished, dreamily._

_Other children started to come, soon everyone was there. Professor Fairer, a young woman with a rather stern look on her face, started explaining what they had to do in theory. Everyone took their notes and then, Professor Fairer cried, "SAY UP!"_

_ Al said, "__Up!__" very softly, and the broom came directly in his hand, Professor Fairer said that he was really good._

_Jesse had to try twice. Scorpious had had to try 3 times. For some children the brooms had not even moved, Al remembered his dad saying that when you are too afraid, the brooms don't even move and Neville told him what happened to him._

_"Okay, now you'll follow my instructions and fly." said Professor Fairer._

_Al went on his broom and he felt the same familiar feeling of excitement as he had felt every and each time he had flown, he made a round of the play ground as per instructions given and landed smoothly on the ground. Children gasped as they saw him fly and land, even the professor was surprised! "You fly extremely well! Even better than me! Have you flown before?"_

_Al replied, "Yes, I have but not many times."_

_Professor Fairer said, "What's your name, dear? You are good enough to be on the team, I must talk with Minerva!"_

_"My name is Albus, Albus Severus Potter." Said Al, now feeling uneasy with all these people gasping at him._

_"Oho!!! Potter!!! I must not be surprised then, your father flied so well, we do say that, as father as son, don't we?" The whole class went like that, Al had to hear himself being praised, and he did not really like it. In fact Al was glad when the class was over!_

_The next day, a boy came and asked for Albus. Al went, feeling puzzled. He knocked at Professor McGonagall's door. Al heard Professor McGonagall's voice, "Come in."_

_Al was feeling now both puzzled and nervous. He said, "Good morning Professor."_

_Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "Hello. Elisa, I mean, Professor Fairer told me that you have a lot of talent for flying, and also that you are so good that you could be on the team, well, we are going to see to that. Well, firstly, would you like to be seeker? Kinkle has finished school, so we don't have a seeker."_

_"Oh yes!!! I would love to be on the team!" cried Al, his eyes twinkling with excitement. _

_"So let's begin. We will start by seeing how you fly." Said Professor McGonagall._

_They went to the Quidditch field, Al took a broom, and he went gracefully round the field, forking suddenly at the 3 loops._

_When he landed, Professor McGonagall looked quite impressed, she said, "You really fly like your dad. So, now I will throw some balls and you will fly to catch them." _

_Al went up again and started catching the tiny balls. They were ordinary muggle balls, Al guessed that they were probably tennis balls, as they did not had wings, it was rather easy to catch them. Al did not miss even one ball._

_After two or three hours, it was near to noon, Professor McGonagall said, "You must go now, I cannot make you practice with the snitch because you'll be late, so come back in the afternoon, let's say at 2 o'clock. Alright? And also, don't tell anyone about this because I am breaking an important rule and also that I want it to be a surprise. You can tell Mr. Harder if you want, heard that he's a good friend of yours."_

_"Please Professor, may I tell Nev_um, Professor Longbottom?" said Al with a guilty and pleading look on his face._

_"Yes you may tell Neville and your parents, of course. Your brother will know because he's on the team. So, see you later Potter." Said Professor McGonagall._

_Al ran to the hall. Jesse was there, he looked rather worried. He said, "Where were you? I was so worried!"_

_"Jesse! Oh Jesse! I am on the TEAM!!! I am seeker. Come with me, I am going to tell Neville. Come!" said Al excitedly._

_They both ran to the Herbology lab. Neville was there. Al cried, "NEVILLE!!! I AM ON THE TEAM! I AM SEEKER! JUST LIKE DAD…"_

_Neville smiled and said with real happiness and pride showing on his face, "Congrats Al! I am really proud of you! Did you tell Harry? He gonna be so happy! It is just bad luck that I fly so badly or else I fly a bit with you when you get your broom!"_

_Al, Jesse and Neville talked non-stop about Quidditch till lunch. Then Al and Jesse went away._

_Al gobbled up his food, he was really excited about the coming afternoon. Jesse wished him luck._

_Professor McGonagall was already there, she was talking with a tall, slender, blonde girl. "Hello." Said Al._

_"Good afternoon Potter." Answered Professor McGonagall. "Hi!" said the girl joyfully._

_"I am Susan, Susan Gruen. I am the team's captain. So welcome to the team. I hope you fly as well as James."_

_Professor McGonagall said, "He won't disappoint you in flying. Now for the snitch." She revealed the little golden snitch in her hands._

_Professor McGonagall let the snitch fly. After a minute, Al went on his broom, he squinted his eyes and search for the snitch. "Got it!" he whispered as he saw the snitch near one of the round loops. Al forked suddenly and flew directly to the snitch, he caught it neatly in his hands._

_"Wow, you fly really well. Who taught you how to fly?" said Susan in wonder._

_Al replied, "Well, I …as if already knew what to do, and my father gave me some tips, etc…"_

_They did some more tries, and then Professor McGonagall said that she had to go. Susan and Albus continued practice till three o'clock. Al liked Susan; she did not say anything about him being the son of the famous Harry Potter. _

_"So Albus, we'll stop today, as you are as good as any players on the team, I don't think that you'll need coaching, next Saturday, there will be team practice, you must come, alright?" said Susan, looking really pleased with Al._

_Al smiled, "Ok. Bye, see you later!!!"_

_They parted, Al went in the Gryffindor common room. He took a bit of parchment and started writing a letter for Harry although he highly suspected that Neville must had already tell his father. Thus he started;_

___**Hello Dad!!!**_

___**I have really good news!!! I AM ON THE TEAM! I AM SEEKER! I AM SOOO VERY HAPPY!!! Classes are OK and how about you, mum and Lily? I have told Neville and he was real happy, he said that he would have loved fly with me if he was not so bad at it! Professor McGonagall is great! Quidditch team captain also is nice, her name is Susan. But really I hate Divinations!!! Professor Trelawney is really not cool; she keeps predicting my death and things like that. Well I will have my first Quidditch practice next Saturday and I am real excited for it {OK, I am nervous also, but James will be there too.} Bye for now and reply me soon!!!**_

_**Love, Albus.**_

_Al went to the owlery, he patted his owl and said, "Hiya! This is for dad, you take it to him, OK?"_

_After a while he returned back to his dormitory, Al and Jesse talked a lot, Jesse said that he would come to see him on Saturday._

_The next day, in the morning, Al got three owls, one from Harry, one from Ginny and one from Ron and Hermione. Al guessed that Harry sent him his broom. He tore open the letter which said;_

_Congrats Al!!!_

_I am very proud of you; well I don't have much to write as you mum is writing so much. Well all I have to say is; Good luck and win the match! I am sending along your broom, I hope you like it. Bye! _

_ Love, dad._

_The next letter was from Ron and Hermione;_

Congratulations Albus.

Harry told us that you have been selected as seeker for Gryffindor team, well congrats, once again and we wish you good luck for your next match which I can guess is against Slytherin. I am sure you will win the match, won't you? Anyhow, I must say good bye now. Bye, see you later.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione.

p.S ; Don't mind him Al!!!

Hermione.

_Albus laughed, he thought that it was typical of Ron to write the exact contrary of what Hermione has wrote, then Al opened Ginny's letter._

_Hi Albus!!!_

_I am sooo proud of you, I think everyone is proud of you, your dad has bought your broom, I really hope you like it. Do your best in the next match and ask Sirius for any help you want[I don't think you'll need help, anyway!]._

_Say hello to Neville for us. I really hope you win the match!!! Best of lucks, or rather heaps of lucks!!! Bye._

_ Yours dearest, mum._

_Al pocketed the letters and took the package which held his broom. Jesse said excitedly, "It is a broom, hein?" Al smiled and said, "It is a broom! Let go at Herbology Lab to open it, I don't want anyone to know that I am on the team! Let go and show Neville too!"_

_They both went to Herbology, Neville was there, "Hi Albus, hi Jesse!" he said._

_"Hello Nev_Proffesor." They both said, Al put on a cheeky look and Jesse clapped his hands on his mouth, he could not believe that he had called a professor by his name in front of him!_

_Neville smiled, "Oh, you can call me by my first name, I don't mind." Then he added, "Anyway, Neville is much better than 'Professor Longbottom'! Oho!!! I see that Harry sent you your broom!"_

_"Yes, he sure did!" said Al tearing the wrapping paper absent mindly. Neville and Jesse started talking; their conversation was broken by Al who said, "My… A…A Shooting Star!!! I don't believe it. I never! Dad knew…Oooh!!! I will never part from this, NEVER!"_

_Neville said, "You know why Harry is so possessive of his firebolt? It was Sirius who gave him that; you know when his Nimbus 2000 was broken. It is his very last souvenir of his god father who was his only family. Sirius loved him so much!"_

_Then he added, meekly, "You wanna try your Shooting Star?"_

_Al and Jesse replied in a dull tone, "We cannot!"_

_Neville smiled, a mischievous smile that Al has never seen, "'Course, you can! With the permission of a teacher."_

_Al and Jesse looked at each other, and said in a hopeful voice, "We have double Divinations next, can we skip? Um, Professor Trelawney rather takes me as a bad luck charm, you know, she says that she saw a sinistros, or whatever it is, if you listen to her, you might think that I am going to drop dead in a minute!"_

_Neville laughed, "Harry also hated Divinations, he mostly had a good sleep in her classes, yes, you may skip the next lessons!"_

_So Al and Jesse had fun flying and swooping across the sky, Neville said he can't fly and sat down watching them._

*******The Match*******

_Al was so excited! The match would take place in one hour. All the team was eating together, Susan said, "Gobble up your food! You think you are going to win with an empty stomach?"_

_James snickered, he said, "Eat something yourself!" Al had to accept that the tension was too high to be able to eat! _

_After ten minutes, they went to change, Susan said to Al, "I know it is your first match and don't forget that the Slytherin seeker is much older than you and has much experience, you know what we have to win this match! If ever you have to fall off your broom or whatever, just catch the snitch before that, OK?"_

_James protested, he said in a defiant voice, "Hey! If ever something happens to him, I will blame ____you__!"_

_They went on the field, the match began. A boy was commenting;_

_"Celina of Gryffindor has the Quaffle_ Oops! Gray of Slytherin hits a bludger at Celina_ Spier of Slytherin takes the Quaffle_ GOOD JOB JAMES!!!He hits a bludger at Gray_ Nelly of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle_ Gryffindor SCORES_ Susan has the Quaffle_ Once again, Gryffindor scores_ Gryffindor is leading 20 to 0!!! _ Spier takes the Quaffle_ Oops! Slytherin scores, what a shit! _ well done Hans! Hans of Gryffindor hits the Bludger at Gray who was in possession of the Quaffle_ Susan of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle_ Gryffindor scores!------" _

_Al did not hear the rest as he saw the golden snitch! Uh-oh, the Slytherin seeker also has seen it. He forked suddenly and went higher and higher, he stretched his arms and caught the snitch neatly in his hands. "I CAUGHT THE SNTCH!!!"_

_WHAM! The Slytherin seeker flew at him with such force that Al could not resist and he fell off his broom, down and down he went and suddenly everything went black._

_"Shh!!! He is waking up!" Al heard Susan's usually calm voice full with worry._

_Al gradually opened his eyes and he saw James in front of him, trying to blink back tears, Jesse as pale as a sheet of paper and Susan, whose cheeks were tear stained as if she had just been crying._

_"Albus!" said James in a voice, Al had never heard, a voice full with affection, relief and love._

_"James, what happened?" Al said, his own voice distant and pained. "Ouch!" he cried, as he felt his back ach when he tried to get up._

_James let his tears flow, he said, "Don't Al… Don't, don't get up… lie still on your bed, please, your back is broken, you will have to stay here for two or three days."_

_Al whispered, "We've won, haven't we?" Susan looked away and fresh new tears fell down her cheek, then she said, "Yes, we have, but you! It was my entire fault! I…told you if…oh! I am sorry Albus, you too James, Al has missed death by inches_"_

_James looked shocked, he said, "Susan…I…Calm down Susan, I've never ever seen you like that! Please, Susan."_

_Al whispered, "It was not your fault, it was not you who knocked me off my broom after the match."_

_James smiled, "Yes, it is not your fault, it was that David!!! Anyway, I'll send dad a patronus; it is much faster than an owl!"_

_Susan looked at him amazed, she said, "I am in my 6__th__ year at Hogwarts and I don't know how to do a patronus and you know how to do it?"_

_Al said, "I can do it too." James added, mysteriously, "My father taught half of his class hoe to create a corporal patronus when he was at school. Anyway, EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_A silver horse came out of his wand, "Go to dad, tell him; Al is conscious now, ok? Go now!" James said and the horse disappeared and Madame Pomfrey entered the room, saying, "Oh I see that you are much better, I think you'll be able to leave in two days or so. And, Professor McGonagall informed your parents, they should arrive in an hour."_

_She finished, approvingly._

_James and Al made a face. They knew what it meant; their mother was coming and will give them a lecture on how to behave._

_Madame Pomfrey looked around and said, "No, no, no. __I won't accept this! __Only two person stay." _

_Susan got up and said in a small voice, "I will go." James spent one hour cursing David, the Slytherin seeker._

_After an hour, precisely, they heard a knock at the door; Harry opened the door and Ginny bursted in, "Al! Are you alright?" Albus could clearly see that she had been crying. Harry walked in, he shrugged at James enquiring look._

_Ginny hugged Al, and added in a worried voice, "How are you now, dear?"_

_Al grinned, he was feeling much better already, he said, "I am OK, now. Seem that I had broken my back. The Slytherin seeker knocked me off my broom after I had caught the snitch."_

_Harry added in an amused and worried voice, "Well it is good that you're feeling ok, but that kind of accident often happens when you play against the Slytherins, you know George, Fred and I were banned from Quidditch in my 5__th__ year at Hogwarts, because George and I had really beaten Malfoy for insulting our parents, well Umbridge decided that if the girls hadn't caught Fred so firmly, him also would have broken the rules… I hate that woman." He finished, he glanced at the back of his hands, on which appeared faintly, 'I must not tell lies.'_

_"Yeah, she gave us so much trouble with that horcrux of Voldemort." Said a familiar voice._

_Harry exclaimed, "__Ron__!" _

_Ron walked in, and said, "Hello! I see that you are better now, Al. Heard that you were talking about Umbridge, you remember in her first class, she said that no dark sorcerer is back and that Cedric's death had been a tragic accident, you really fumed up!"_

_Harry made a face, "Don't talk about it, it makes me sick!" And then he added, bitterly, "Both, Umbridge and the horcrux left me scars to remember them by. And I hated them BOTH!"_

_Harry, Ron and Ginny started talking about how Fred and George ran away from Hogwarts and what a great scandal they caused with their fire crackers, and Ginny added, softly, "I miss him."_

_Harry whispered back, "James is here, he's just like Fred." Ron grinned, "Yeah, James is really like Fred, you know what stories he told me about Hogwarts before I came here. Hermione had a good laugh at us when I was trying to turn Scabbers yellow with that stupid spell of his."_

_Harry looked at him, with hatred in his eyes, Ron added, "I am sorry. I know you hate him."_

_James and Al knew why, Peter had deceived Harry's parents, then accused Sirius of doing so, then transforming himself in a rat and staying with Ron's family till Sirius ran away from Azkaban to kill him. But Harry had stopped Sirius, and lol, Peter joined Voldemort again and helped him regain his powers, putting the whole wizard society in danger._

_Madame Pomfrey entered, she said, "Now out! Let the boy rest now. OUT!"_

___*****____**The Dursleys**____*****_

_Two days later, Al got out of the hospital ward. Jesse was relieved to see him much better, he had been visiting and taking class notes for him. Neville also came to see him often._

_Al was really popular in Hogwarts now, as popular as Harry. When he went out, everyone stared at him; he really disliked being stared at._

_After Potions lesson, Malfoy snickered at Albus, he said, "Ooh, here comes the Quidditch hero! Fell off his broom and broke his back on his very first match!"_

_Al sighted, "I never asked to be a hero, Scorpious. And I never told your seeker to fly into me, I could have died Scorpious."_

_Scorpious looked as if he had been punched, he looked guilty, he said, "I guess, I was just jealous." And he went away._

_Al said under his breath, "Really? I hate being popular. You, you can still move around freely, without anyone to stop talking when they see you, without anyone to stare at you, I cannot, anymore."_

_Soon Christmas holidays came, Al and James went back home. They both woke up, feeling really excited, on Christmas day._

_Harry grinned as he saw them, wide awake, he said, "So, excited to get your gifts?"_

_They all started ripping off the wrapping paper, all of them, including Harry and Ginny got a sweat shirt. Al opened Harry's gift, he gave a gasp, "Dad!"_

_Harry smiled, "Yes Al, I mean to give you my invisibility cloak." It was then James turn to gasp, "Not your marauder map!"_

_Harry nodded. James whispered, "I swear that all my intentions are bad." The map of Hogwarts started to show himself on the bit of parchment._

_Al pulled the cloak over him, he became invisible! "Ooh. It is exciting."_

_Harry got up, and said, "Ok guys, you admired your gifts now, so get ready, we are going to go in the muggle world today."_

_They all put on 'proper muggle clothes'. Ginny went to buy new muggle clothes for all of them, Lily went with her. Harry took James and Al to a restaurant, they had a good breakfast._

_When they finished, Harry said, "We go for a walk?" This suggestion was approved by both Al and James._

_It was lovely. Daffodils danced at the edges of the lawns, wall flowers shook the scent from their velvet petals. A cool breeze was blowing by, ruffling their hair. James looked at the shop windows, he always admired the way muggles lived without magic._

_Suddenly, Harry spotted two familiar faces, a thin woman with silvery hair, tied up in a bun and a man reminding Harry horribly of his uncle Vernon._

_The two strangers also saw them, the woman looked at them a bit surprised, then she nudged the man with her and said in an amused, amazed and confused voice, "Dudley dear. That boy there, he looks like Harry, doesn't he?"_

_Harry's doubts were confirmed, these people were really, his aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. _

_The man said, "Yes, he does, but Harry must be elder than that boy there…" then he looked at Harry and said, "Harry!" _

_Harry had a confused smile on his face, he said, "Dudley, aunt Petunia!" _

_"____HARRY!__" cried aunt Petunia. Al and James cried, "THE DURSLEYS!!!" _

_Harry looked as if he was confounded, Aunt Petunia hugged Harry, who looked amazed. Harry shook his head and not knowing what to say, he introduced Al and James, "Uuhm… here are my sons, James Sirius, and_"_

_Aunt Petunia backed at the name 'Sirius' but Dudley said calmly, "Mum, he was innocent, that wizard told me."_

_Harry continued, "_and Albus Severus." Aunt Petunia looked horrified and terrified, she said, "That Snape boy… he looked in the letter…he knew…" Dudley looked at his mother, confused, but Harry knew what Aunt Petunia was talking about, he added in calm voice, "Severus Snape is dead. He was killed by Voldemort."_

_Aunt Petunia looked shocked, she said in a little voice, "He is… dead? First Lily, now him… oh my."_

_Then she realized what she had said, she clapped her hands on her mouth. Harry smiled, he knew that even if his Aunt tried to show that she hate her sister, it was not really true._

_Then Dudley said, "Albus… I've heard that name."_

_This time, it was not Harry who replied, but Al, he said, "Your father insulted him, and it cost you a pig tail, you remember, by Hagrid?"_

_Harry looked at him, with a questioning look, Al replied, "Hagrid told me that story."_

_Dudley gave a little laugh, "Yes, I remember. Gosh, sometimes when I think, I have the awful impression, that he had really wanted to turn me into a pig!"_

_Harry answered, in a matter of fact tone, "Hagrid truly wanted to turn you into a pig, if you don't mind, it was because you resembled too much like a pig that the spell failed."_

_Dudley changed the topic, "So you have married?"_

_James laughed, he said, "That's a stupid question. I must admit."_

_Harry said, "Yes, I did, you remember Mr. Weasley? To her daughter, Ginny. She gone shopping with my daughter, Lily Luna."_

_Dudley had a guess, "His son, dropped a sweet that I took foolishly and my tongue swelled up like a balloon."_

_Harry looked thoughtful, "You mean Fred? He too was killed during the battle at Hogwarts. It was rather painful for all of us, he really was like a brother to me."_

_Dudley looked apologic, "Look like many of you lost your lives in that battle, I mean wizards."_

_Harry nodded, "More than fifty, if you want to know, I lost the rest of my family in that battle, I really miss Remus." He finished more to himself than to anyone._

_"Who was he?" asked Dudley. "Uuhm? _" Harry said coming out of his thoughts, "_ Oh, Remus, Dad, him and Sirius were best friends."_

_Dudley added in a little voice, "So, I had heard that you killed him, that, you-know-who, I mean."_

_Harry smiled, "Say the name, Voldemort, muggles also are afraid of him now, he's dead, damn it. And about killing him, not really, it was that he was trying to kill me with my own wand, I just did a simple disarming spell, his own killing curse backfired on him."_

_"You are really famous, in your world, everyone know the Famous Harry Potter, when I heard why you were so famous, me too, I must say I was impressed."_

_Harry shrugged, "There's nothing to be impressed, it is just because my mother gave her life to save me, I got her protection, so when Voldemort tried to kill me, the spell was reversed, exactly, how he could not kill Neville in the battle, I was ready to die for them, so it just, when he killed me, I had the choice to come back and fight or die and join my family. I chose come back and fight and, it worked, simply."_

_Dudley said, "Am lost."_

_Harry gave a laugh, "I mean it, the dementors really put a new Dudley in you! It costed me much that spell. A simple patronus charm, and without Dumbledore, I would have been expelled, wow, when I think of that!"_

_Dudley took a deep breath and asked, "There is something that always intrigued me, who was Cedric?"_

_James replied, "He was a Hogwarts student, he was killed by Lord Voldemort during the Triwizard Tournament. It took place when dad was in his fourth year, one thing is unfortunate, the poor guy was killed in front of dad, bad souvenir."_

_Harry looked at James, he realized, from the tone James used, that his son did not really like Dudley._

_"Oh." Said Dudley._

_Then they heard a joyful and excited voice, "Al, James, look what mum and I bought, they are good, aren't they?" it was Lily, with Ginny._

_Harry grinned, "So this is my daughter, Lily."_

_Aunt Petunia murmured, "She looks so like Lily."_

_Ginny had a questioning look on her face, "Harry?"_

_"And here is Ginny, and Ginny, he is my cousin Dudley and my aunt Petunia."_

_"Hello." Said Ginny uncertainly. Then she added, "I think, we were supposed to meet Ron and Hermione in fifteen minutes."_

_"Gosh! I forgot! Sorry guys, I must hurry." Said Harry, in an apologic voice._

_They all hurried home, they changed and went to Three Brooms, Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose were already there, Ron said, "You are late, very late."_

_"Sorry, but I actually bumped into the Dursleys." Said Harry._

_"Oh yeah? Did they complain about your hair?" said Hermione, who always disliked the Dursleys, and she glanced at Harry's hair which was ruffled, to the greatest extent._

_"Calm down Hermione, Dudley has changed, he's not like uncle Vernon, his way of thinking, I mean because physically, he's the carbon copy of his father… A bit like me, I resemble dad, but I am more like mum, Dumbledore always said that, even if I get angry a bit fast and I am a little stubborn,…"_

_Ron and Hermione looked at each other, they laughed, "A little stubborn, yes we sure saw that!!!"_

_Ginny gave a chuckle. But James and Al said in a determined voice, "We think that they are the greatest muggles we ever met. NO KIDDING."_

_"You would not have said that if you would have met uncle Vernon, first." Said Harry._

_James asked, in a sudden confused voice, "Why was she so, um, horrified, a bit like Professor Trelawney when she heard my name, what's wrong with 'Sirius'?_

_Harry said, "It is just that, I never told them that Sirius never killed anyone, I told them my god father was a run-away dangerous criminal, It was only after his death that he was inocented."_

_Then he added in a guilty whisper, so that only Ginny and his two friends could hear, "It was my entire fault!"_

_He got three angry whispers in answers, "It was not!"_

___*****__**Hogwarts Again…**____*****_

_The holidays were now over. Harry, Ginny and Lily accompanied James and Al to platform __9 34__._

_Lily looked at Al and James enviously as they boarded on the Hogwarts express. When they arrived there, Al felt as if Hogwarts was his second home, he was not as apprehensive as he was when he first came to Hogwarts._

_"JESSE!" Al yelled as he saw his best friend. "ALBUS!" yelled back Jesse._

_"How was the hols?" asked Jesse._

_"Superb! You?" said Al, happy to be with his friend again._

_"Ok, dad took me to Tropical Land, an amusement park. It was really good!" said Jesse, beaming with joy._

_They were discussing about their holidays when Susan came by. "Hello James, hello Albus. How were your holidays? The week after is the match against Ravenclaw, you'll play, won't you, Albus?" she finished in an extra hopeful tone._

_"Course, I'll play! You think a little back sprain will make Severus Potter lose? NEVER!" said Al, determined._

_"Great then, see you later." Said Susan._

_"Al, I am proud of you." Said James affectionately. Al looked at him, and asked, "Are you ok?"_

_Al was really surprised at these words, they were always teasing each other, but for Al it was a rather pleasant change._

_They finally got a new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, Proffesor Alderson, Al rather liked him._

_He was also surprised by the fact that he was so good in Defense against Dark Arts, he had grown up, listening to the adventures of his father and his two friends, so he already knew a lot of spells, even though he never practiced them, he knew them alright theorically, and he was rather good in practice session also._

_Till the end of the lesson, he had earned more than 50 points for Gryffindor. His class mates were rather pleased, except for the Slytherins, but Scorpious was ok, he even congratulated him._

___*** * ***_

_The match was approaching, everyone was tensed and excited. Practice started a week before__. __Susan came late, she looked worried. _

_She said, "Sorry guys, am late. The new guardian and seeker are both very good, I saw them practice and I can say that the match gonna be tough, Al, you must do your best, catch the snitch as soon as you can. As for you James, Hans, beat anyone you can in Hufflepuff, is that ok for you two? And Celina, Nelly and I will do our very best to score, and Ned, guard the poles, block any goal you can. WE MUST WIN!"_

_James shook his head, he said, "Hey, cool down Susan, you gonna make us nervous."_

_Susan sent him a dark look, she said through gritted teeth, "Sure, I'll calm down, if YOU WIN THE MATCH! PRACTICE NOW!!!"_

_"Wow" they whispered._

_Seeing their captain's mood, they did their best, and Susan really cooled down a bit after practice, she said, "I know we will win! I must trust you guys."_

_For full a week, the team practiced non-stop, everyone was pleased with their job._

___*** * ***_

_The match would start in one hour, everyone was tensed, Hans told some jokes, but it did not work, the atmosphere was really heavy._

_The match started, Al squinted his eyes to look for the snitch, he knew he had to find it before the other seeker who was doing his best too._

_Hufflepuff was doing really well, Al couldn't help admiring the leap the guardian done to stop Celina's goal._

_Al noticed the golden snitch fluttering nearby, he stretched his arm and he got it._

_Al yelled, "I caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! WOOHOO!" then he added in a whisper, "I agree, it was rather … easy."_

_Both team landed from their brooms, the Hufflepuff team came and congratulated everyone, James replied, "You were good, too."_

_Later, Al said to James, "You know, it was rather easy, I did not do any effort to catch the snitch, in fact it came flying into my hands, I guess, it was sheer luck."_

_James shrugged, they were all too pleased to think about that._

___Now let's go back a few months and find out what, or rather who brought so much change in James._

_One meeting, told James, that he found her._

___What's so special about her, one, two, three,_

_Let's go!!! _

___Author.___

_*****____**James Story…**____*****_

_ A beautiful girl with dark silky hair, a nervous grin on her face, said to her friend who was now parting from her, "Alright then, just wish me luck."_

_The other girl said, "Yes, hope you get it, bye!"_

_Boom!_

_The girl bumped in James who was carrying some books, which fell on the floor._

_"Ooh, sorry! I was not looking and came right into you. I'll help you." The girl, now looking apologic._

_The first thing James noticed about the girl, was her eyes, there was a strange twinkle in her blue eyes. James thought that the only person who had that twinkle was Professor Dumbledore and his brother Aberforth._

_The girl sat on her knees and picked the books, she stood up and said, "I'm really sorry, I was talking to a friend of mine, I did not saw you. By the way, I am Nelly, Nelly Nickerson." She finished as she handed the books back to James._

_James smiled, "I am James, James Sirius Potter. You were going somewhere?"_

_Nelly looked at James, her hair flying with the wind blowing, and said, "Yes, I was going for the Gryffindor team try-out, I really hope, I am good enough, in fact, I never had to learn, I already knew how to fly, I really want to be chaser."_

_James gave a laugh, "Oh, good luck then. I am on the team, I am beater. Well, no chance I can see you fly because I have detention. Me too, I never had to learn, I think it is hereditary, my mother and father both fly well."_

_Nelly grinned, "It is not in my case, because I am a muggleborn."_

_James looked surprised, "Oh. But anyhow, you tell me if you are selected. Good luck, once again."_

_Nelly gave a shy smile, "Yes, I will. Bye."_

_Nelly indeed was selected for the team, she ran to the Gryffindor common room._

_James smiled as he saw her, "You were selected? I knew it. You fly good enough on earth, to be great in the air!"_

_Nelly laughed, "Thanks. Hey please, can you help me, I have some practice to do."_

_James asked what kind of practice, Nelly said, "You'll see. Hannie usually helps me, but she's busy. Well, I help her too."_

_Both walked towards an empty classroom, Nelly had a package under her arms, she told James to wait for her while she go and changed._

_After a while, Nelly came back, in a white costume, and a black belt round her waist._

_Nelly smiled, she said, "Can you take my wand, please? Well, Nobody except Hannie and Professor McGonagall knows about this, it is she who made these arrangements, I told you I am a muggleborn, my dad is a detective and_"_

_She stopped and jumped then landed on her hands, she stayed in that position and continued, "_ Since I was a kid, I have been trained, Hannie is my best friend, we have been friends, since kindergarten. It is a coincidence that we both are witches. Her father is Superintendent, she too knows, these techniques. Only that I got my black belt before her."_

_James said, "It is fascinating, what muggles can do without magic."_

_Nelly nodded, "Can you throw these tennis balls at top speed at this puppet? I have to practice the Esquive Technique. It is my own technique, no one else knows the secret, except Hannie."_

_James nodded, amazed._

_The practice began, Nelly jumped as James threw the balls, she had to save the puppets from the balls, but James noticed something else, each time, the ball hit Nelly on the arm._

_When they finished, James asked why did it hit her._

_Nelly shrugged, "That's the disadvantage. You do a sacrifice while doing that technique." She showed her left arm, there was a scar on it, she said, "I was shot, I muddled with dad's cases and that one was a quite serious one, I saved dad. He was bounded, and I reached there, as they shot I just jumped, and it hit me instead. I was not able to use this hand for one or two months, doctors said I won't be able to use it again, but I think being a witch had to do something with that. That night I went to bed, crying, it was painful to see dad like that, he thought that it was his fault, and lo! The next day, I wake up, my hand is as good as new! I was so happy, I restarted my practice, and I worked extra hard, I became a black belt, I am now senior, but not as good as dad."_

_James looked at Nelly and asked, "You will teach me? I can help you with other spells, like duel skills, or patronus charms."_

_Nelly smiled, "Yes, so practice starts tomorrow, alright?"_

_They both worked hard, some weeks after, Nelly could produce a corporal patronus and James was as good as Nelly in Kung-fu._

_Nelly said, "It is not only Kung-Fu, but also some techniques of ningitsu also. You are now good enough to be black belt, only the test of bravour. You will go through it later on." _

_James nodded, "For you too." _

_Let's now go back to the present,_

_ Just after the match, when everyone is happy,_

_What will happen now,_

_ The hue had died down, everything is back to normal,_

_ What's lurking round the corner,_

_What kind of test must these two friends,_

_ Give to prove that they are brave?_

_Let's see………………………………………………….._

_ It might be painful, _

_ Two thing will help, ____Loyalty & Love____**.**_

_Author. _

___*****____**New Professor? – Detention with Snape**____** ***_

_Professor McGonagall made an announcement, "Excuse me, Professor Alderson, who taught Defense Against Dark Arts, will be busy for a few days and won't be able to carry on with the classes for this interval, and he will be replaced by Professor Snape. We will all wish him good luck for these two weeks that he is going to pass with us."_

_Everyone clapped except for Al and James, who said, "WHAT? SNAPE??? FROM WHERE THE HELL DOES HE COME FROM?"_

_Luckily their voice were drowned down in the noise made by the others. They looked at each other, confused._

_James said, "He does not look pleasant. Lucky that he's here only for two weeks! I am not really excited for his classes!"_

_"Neither am I" agreed Al._

_The next day, James had an unpleasant time with Snape, he was horrible. James ran to warn Al._

_"Al! That Snape is horrible! As soon as he heard my name, ooh! Be careful with your mouth, you might say something unpleasant to him!" said James._

_Al looked thoughtful, "He was unpleasant to you after he knew your name, James Sirius, they were the worst enemies of Severus Snape, but, mine is Albus Severus, Albus Dumbledore, the person whom Severus Snape admired, and at last Severus Snape's own name, he won't be so unpleasant to me, if my idea is correct."_

_James shrugged, "I hope so."_

_ * * *_

_Al was right, Snape sure was not the kind type at first, Al thought that it was because of his resemblance to his father._

_Then afterwards, when they submitted their work, Snape saw his name, his expression softened, he asked, "What's your first name?"_

_Al smiled, he was right, "Albus Severus."_

_"Oh."_

_The mean faced Snape changed into a kind professor who was rather generous to Al, he earned 30 points by the end of the class._

_Al was sorry for James, who had got a bad time because of his name._

_But James had already forgotten about those moments, he was busy practicing his ningitsu and kung-fu skills._

_Nelly also was practicing her patronus charms, then she joined James._

_Suddenly, the door bursted open and Snape entered, grinning evilly, "Oho! Illegal magic in an empty classroom, how did you do that?" he barked at James, who had done the covering act of ninjitsu._

_James answered in a quite determined voice, "That was no magic, and I have no right to give myself away, even-if-I-want."_

_Snape gave him an I-will-surely-see-to-it look, then turned to Nelly, who just shrugged with a fake sorry looking look on her face._

_Snape laughed, "Detention, this Saturday, and I mean, double detention."_

_James gave him a disgusted look as he left, then said, "It is my fault."_

_Nelly looked at him then tied her hair in a pony-tail, she said, "It is uncomfortable to practice with loose hair. Well, really, it was really not your fault, it is his. The interfering-brat."_

_James looked at Nelly, whose eyes were twinkling naughtily. James once again thought that those deep, stunning, intelligent eyes were familiar._

_The next few days went badly for them both. Snape was taking points from Gryffindor at every opportunity._

_At last Saturday came, James was worried, what can that horrible man make them do or…do to them. He shared his apprehensive feelings with Nelly who half-shrugged and said in a highly-convincing voice, "Whatever happens, we'll go through it together." Putting emphasis on the last word._

_They knocked at Snape's door, it opened automatically, he was sitting at a desk, the room was empty, except for an old bookcase at the other end._

_Snape said, in a dangerous voice, "Maybe now we'll hear the truth."_

_James groaned impatiently, "We told you already and seriously, I think, we are here for detention, not for some 'truth-telling' lessons." He could feel anger rising in him, his urge to jinx Snape was overwhelming. _

_Snape smiled, "A little dose of pain for your mudblood girlfriend will open your mouth, EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_The two friend did not get time to react, both their wands flew into Snape's hands, who pointed his own wand towards Nelly, and cried, "CRUCIO!"_

_James did not know what took over him, he did the Esquive Technique and true to Nelly's word, the curse hit him instead._

_His pained cries filled the room, Nelly was awestruck and horrified, "James." She whispered, then she added in a panicked, but determined voice, "STOP THAT, DAMN IT!"_

_Snape sure stopped, he had not the least expected that, he recovered quite quickly, just as James was getting up, he casted a full body-bind spell on him._

_"You are not going to get away easily for that, I tell you."_

_Snape looked at her intently, "An unbreakable vow will do it, and I am sure you won't agree so easily so, an imperius curse will do. IMPERIO."_

_All kind of thoughts rushed to Nelly's mind,_

_" – Say yes."_

_" – No! You cannot do that to James."_

_" – Yes, you must, you have no choice."_

_" – You can't, Nelly. You can't. you love him."_

_" – Yes. YES. YOU MUST."_

_" – You must decide where your loyalty lies. You love him, can you do this to him? He took the Cruciatrus curse for you, without thinking and here you're struggling to decide wherever to accept that injustice calmly?"_

_" – NO…..NOOOOO. You cannot."_

_Nelly yelled, "NO! NEVER!" Snape looked dumbstruck, a twelve year old girl has just resisted his imperius curse._

_Nelly whispered in a cold voice, tears pelting down her cheek, her eyes, cold, fearless, pitiless, angry, "You'll be sorry for that."_

_She jumped, landed on her right hand, and twirled and twirled, when she stopped, her feet hit Snape squarely on his chest. Nelly took Snape's wand, "Stupefy."_

_Then she turned towards James and muttered, "Finite Incantatem."_

_James got up, and brushed his clothes, he smiled, "Thanks Nell, you were great."_

_Nelly, who had now a exhausted look on her face made a black belt appear from nowhere and put it into James hand, saying, "It is yours now, You know what James? I love you." These were her last words before she fainted, the events had been too much for her._

_"NELL!!!" James cried, then he realized that she had only fainted, he smiled, "I do, too."_

_ * * * _

_ Nelly opened her eyes, James was sitting next to her, looking worried and concerned. "_Nelly!"_ he said in a tone of relief._

_James took her in his arms, he seemed to have forgotten that someone else was here, Hannie, who was grinning, then she said, "Hey guys, you're not at home and I think someone is coming, maybe your parents, James."_

_They let go of each other, and James groaned, rather disapprovingly. He was not too pleased at the feeling that his mother was coming to fuss over him._

_Nelly interrupted his thoughts, she said, "What happened to Snape?" as if the last word was poisonous._

_James replied, his voice grim, "He's not going to get away without a few years at Azkaban."_

_Nelly muttered, "He deserves more than that."_

_At that moment, Professor McGonagall entered, accompanied by Harry, Ginny and Hermione._

_Professor McGonagall said in her usual grim voice, "I see that you are much better, Miss Nickerson. Will you now please tell us the whole story?"_

_James and Nelly started to tell how they were given detention, and when they reached the bit James took the Cruciatrus curse for Nelly, Professor McGonagall muttered, looking at Harry, "That was gallant." Harry grinned, "Don't rub on it, Professor!"_

_Hermione and Ginny sent significant looks at Harry, who said, "I never told you that, but you remember when Luna took me to Ravenclaw tower, well you must remember Alecto, well I think he spat at Professor McGonagall and I pulled my cloak off, whipped my wand and casted the Cruciatrus curse on him, it really worked, well I followed the hints of a death eater for that. Bellatrix, when I did it on her the night she killed Sirius, it did not work, she said that I was too innocent and I had to mean it. Well, after putting some wizards and a goblin under perfect imperius curse, you cannot really stay that innocent."_

_Professor McGonagall eyed him suspiciously, "Potter?" she said in a dangerous voice. Harry knew that he had talked too much, he quickly added to James and Nelly, "Would you please continue?"_

_James told how Nelly resisted completely to Snape's Imperius curse, and then he said, "You were really angry with him, you did the direct attack on a professor, I know I was stunned by Snape but your eyes, they were frightening when you attacked him, wow."_

_Harry looked at Nelly's eyes then he looked momentarily amazed, he nudged Hermione, Hermione looked at him and stammered, "Her eyes… Harry!"_

_Nelly looked at them, confused, thinking what was wrong with her eyes._

_Then Harry said, "I twice mistook them, but let me ask, are you a distant relative of the Dumbledore's or something?"_

_Nelly shook her head and said, "I am a muggleborn and it is funny that in my family only me, I have blue eyes, my parents and everyone have chestnut brown eyes, like Hannie, I remember dad saying, after my hand got well, that when I was shot, I looked weird, sort of angry, I dunno but the guy who shot me finished to the hospital with bristles everywhere."_

_ Professor McGonagall smiled, "That was sign of magic." She excused herself and said she had classes._

_ * * *_

_After two or three days, Madame Pomfrey let Nelly leave the Hospital ward, it was already the last day, Gryffindor won the house cup, James and Nelly had got more than a hundred points for their bravour, they both proved that they were brave, really brave._

_ THE END…_


End file.
